


Synchronicitystuck

by Underlander413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Do memories work that early? Perhaps, Inspired by the Vocaloid series Synchronicity, More characters to be added, Rating will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: John Egbert's earliest memory was of when he was only a baby, lying next to his twin sister, his mother's face hovering over them.His second earliest memory was men in armor marching into his house, dragging his screaming mother outside, and forcefully wrenching him apart from his sister.When the twins were only babies, Jade Harley was selected to be a Diva - a girl who sang for a dragon until she dies, either of exhaustion or the dragon itself. John hasn't seen her since, but he's determined to find her, free her, and bring her home for good. No matter what it takes.---------------------------------------------------------------A crossover between Synchronicity, a series of Vocaloid songs, and Homestuck.





	Synchronicitystuck

"Peekaboo!" Jane said, and the two babies lying on the bed in front of her giggled. Jane smiled. After all this time, she was sure she had finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel. 

Jane's life had been hard. She had run away from her mother at sixteen years old and changed her last name from Crocker to Egbert, a name she had come up with on a whim. Being free from her mother was great, but that didn't mean it was easy. Finding a job was hard, as not many people wanted to hire a sixteen year old homeless girl who, according to public records, doesn't exist. When someone finally _did_ hire her, it was hard to really get motivated, and she wasn't doing very well. Until, that is, she met him. 

Jake Harley. The two got along famously since their first meeting, even though she spilled his drink on him. They also had a lot in common; he had also run away from home, but at thirteen (only _thirteen,_ she had thought), and he had changed his last name, though his new surname had a basis, namely his dog. They had both been in a slump of sorts, but when they became friends, they started to get better. _I promised I'd pay for dinner tonight. I can't do that if I get fired,_ Jane had thought. It wasn't like they were the only important thing in each others life's, but their friendship was undeniably a much needed boost for the both of them. Except, before long, they realized they didn't just feel friendship anymore, and many of their friendly outings turned into dates. She thought the day of their wedding and the day their kids had been born were tied for the best day of her life, but a close second had to be the day Jake proposed, which was amazing on it's own, but after she accepted, she had told him the news - she was pregnant. He had swept her up in her arms and planted more kisses than she could count on her face. She had been eight months pregnant when she finally walked down the aisle. About a month later, she gave birth to not one, but two children. They decided to name the elder, the girl, "Jade", and give her Jake's last name, while they named the younger child, the boy, "John", and gave him Jane's last name, which she had decided to keep after marriage. Sitting here, with her two adorable twins, waiting for her husband to come home with the groceries, she thought to herself that this was it. She had finally reached the light. Her life was perfect. 

She should've known it was too good to be true. 

Her door burst open, but before she could even turn, she was surrounded by a group of knights. "By the decree of Her Imperious Condescension, your daughter, Jade Harley, has been chosen as future Diva," one read from a scroll. 

"Future... Diva?" Jane forced out. "But - she's, she's just a baby, you can't... you can't do this!" 

"It is the will of Her Majesty, and so it shall be," the same knight said. Two others took Jane by the arms. 

"No, NO! GET AWAY FROM MY BABIES!" she yelled, but the knights didn't stop. They dragged her out of her house and continued to restrain her as her babies screamed. The knight in charge exited the house, Jade screaming in his arms. The knights holding Jane suddenly shoved her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her, and left. For a while, the only sounds were the sobs of Jane and her son. 

"Jane, dear? What happened?" she heard. She turned to see her husband, grocery bags in his arms. He placed them on the ground and kneeled next to her. 

"Jade... she... Diva..." Jane managed to sob out, but it was enough. Eyes wide, Jake ran into the house. 

"Jade..." he said, picking up his son to comfort him despite his own shock. 

Their happy family had been torn apart. 

*** 

That had been seventeen years ago. Despite the hole in their hearts, Jane and Jake had done their best to raise John, and he was a fine young man. Not too tall or short, he probably still had some growing to do. He looked so much like both his parents; a darker version of his mother's blue eyes, messy black hair, and buck teeth, most people couldn't decide which parent he resembled more, looks-wise. Personality-wise, though, he would have to say he was more like his mother. They both liked pranks, played the piano, and neither was the adventurous sort. That was about to change, however. 

"John?" 

He winced; he had been trying to sneak out, but his mother had caught him. He turned around. 

His mother didn't look her age. She was pretty young looking, to the point that many people thought she and him were siblings. It was the same way with his dad. 

"Hey, Mom. I, uh..." he tried to come up with an excuse, but his mother interrupted him. 

"You're going to find Jade, aren't you?" she asked. 

"...You found my note..." 

"No," she shook her head. "I just always knew this day would come. Your father and I were discussing it just the other day, in fact." 

"Oh..." 

"There's something I need to give you," his mother continued, fishing something out of her pocket. It was a necklace, mad of two wavy lines. "It's a symbol that represents 'Breath'." she explained. "Your sister was wearing a different necklace, one that represented 'Space', when she was taken. Seeing yours hanging around your neck always reminded me of Jade, so I took it off. But now, I think you need it. It will protect you." 

John slipped it on. "Thanks, Mom, and I promise I..." he choked a bit on his words. "...When you next see me, Jade will be with me. I swear." 

"Also..." his mom gave him a hammer - not one you would use to pound a nail into a wall, but a battle hammer. It was medium sized, and light enough for John to hold, but he could tell that he would be able to do some damage with it. "You'll need a weapon, so we got you this." 

"Whoa... Thanks, Mom." 

"I love you, John," she said, hugging him. He moved his new weapon so it was held in one hand, head resting on the floor, and wrapped his other arm around her. 

"I love you too, Mom." 

He felt a third pair of arms wrap around the two of them. "And I love both of you," his dad, who had walked into the room just in time, said. 

John pulled away from his parents. He felt like he should say something, but he wasn't sure what, so he simply pulled up his backpack and said, "Well, see ya later." 

And with that, he walked out the door.


End file.
